I Can Wait Forever
by junmeanssi
Summary: 'When you call my heart stops beating. When you're gone it won't stop bleeding. But I can wait, I can wait forever.' - Simple Plan. Kai/Sehun fanfiction. EXO fanfiction.


**Junmeanssi proudly presents**

"**I Can Wait Forever"**

**Casts : Kai/Sehun**

A/N : Angsty, sedikit? Judul fanfic ini berasal dari lagu Simple Plan dengan judul yang sama. Tidak terlalu menyakitkan, atau mungkin perasaanku saja yang _numb _sampai tidak bisa merasakan apa apa? Entahlah.

-xoxo-

"Sehun"

Sehun tidak bergeming sama sekali, walaupun hatinya begitu terpuruk, dalam hati dia ingin sekali berteriak kencang, namun semuanya terasa tertahan. Air matanya mengalir, hatinya kebas, tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Suara Chen yang memanggilnya juga tidak diindahkannya.

Chen dengan cepat berdiri di depan Sehun, merengkuh kedua bahu Sehun erat, mengelus perlahan puncak kepalanya.

_Dan pada hari itu, Sehun menangis dalam diam. Tanpa suara, hanya air mata yang mengalir begitu saja._

-xoxo-

"Sehun, keluargamu sudah kutemukan." Xiumin menyerahkan amplop besar berwarna cokelat gelap di hadapan Sehun. Sehun sendiri sibuk mengepakki barang barangnya sampai akhirnya tangannya menggenggam amplop besar pemberian Xiumin.

"Mereka menunggumu" Xiumin menepuk pundak Sehun perlahan. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa kau tangisi lagi."

Sehun masih belum mau berbicara, hanya berani menggenggam erat amplop itu sebelum membuka isi di dalamnya. Dengan lenguhan kasar yang akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya, Sehun tersenyum miris. "Terima kasih, hyung."

Xiumin menggeleng "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku melakukannya untukmu juga, aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Aku dan Jongdae akan terus berusaha sampai kau kembali seperti dulu."

_Seperti dulu._

_Apa masih berlaku untukku?_

-xoxo-

Sehun sekarang berdiri di depan apartemen Junmyeon, orang yang selalu dianggapnya kakak terbaiknya. Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit enggan untuk masuk, mengingat _kejadian 2 tahun lalu_ yang membuat Junmyeon tidak lagi menaruh perhatian padanya. Namun Sehun sadar, hanya hari ini hari terakhirnya sebelum dia benar benar meninggalkan Korea.

Bel sudah dibunyikan Sehun dua kali. Sehun sengaja tidak menggunakan interkom, takut jika Junmyeon akan menutup pintunya dan tidak mempersilahkannya masuk. Hati Sehun tidak karuan, namun dia sadar, dia tetap harus tenang, dia hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Siapa-"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum sesaat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan lelaki yang berumur tak jauh darinya. Ekspresi lelaki itu berubah menjadi tidak senang, matanya menatap tajam kearah Sehun.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" ujar Kyungsoo.

Sehun tahu kalau Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo sudah menikah, dan bahkan mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Sehun tahu betul kalau Kyungsoo begitu membencinya setelah kejadian itu, kejadian dimana Kyungsoo sudah tidak mau lagi percaya padanya. _Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa Sehun hanya seorang pembohong yang tidak pantas untuk dikasihani._

Kyungsoo melengos, berusaha menutup pintu dengan kasar namun Sehun menahannya.

"H-hyung. Boleh aku masuk? Hanya tidak sebentar, tidak lama." Suara Sehun merendah.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memperbolehkan Sehun masuk dengan membuka pintu, namun masih belum mau berbicara dengan Sehun. Sehun bernafas lega.

"Kyungsoo siap- Sehun?" Junmyeon menoleh masih dengan celemek yang melekat di badannya, membawa _frying pan._

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu melihat kearah Sehun sinis.

"Duduk lah dulu, kami segera kembali."

Kyungsoo bergegas menuju kearah Junmyeon dan menariknya menjauhi Sehun yang saat itu ada di ruang tamu.

Sehun akhirnya duduk di salah satu sofa. Sembari mengingat kenangan manisnya saat masih bercengkrama dengan semua Hyungnya, terutama _Hyung yang sangat dicintainya_. Walaupun Sehun seringkali di _bully_, Sehun tetap merasa bahagia, dia tidak pernah merasa kesepian saat semua Hyungnya masih berkumpul lengkap. Sehun merindukan semuanya.

Pada akhirnya Junmyeon datang dengan Kyungsoo, lalu duduk di sofa depan Sehun. Sehun tetap tenang, walaupun dalam hatinya dia sangat ingin memeluk kedua orang di depannya.

"Tumben kau datang kemari, ada apa?" Junmyeon bertanya seraya tersenyum pada Sehun.

_Aku akan merindukan senyum itu._

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kalian saja, Hyung. Ku dengar kalian sudah menikah ya? Selamat." Jawab Sehun riang. Tidak dipungkiri kalau Junmyeon memang merindukan Sehun, seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya seorang adik sedari kecil. Namun saat ini, ada Kyungsoo yang menatap tidak suka pada Sehun. Sudah jelas, Junmyeon tidak mau mengambil resiko.

"Iya, maaf kami tidak mengundangmu, kami pikir-"

"Kau memang tidak pantas diundang." potong Kyungsoo. Sehun tentu saja kaget namun sedetik kemudian dia masih memasang wajah tenang.

"Kyungsoo-"

"Untuk apa kau datang ke pernikahanku? Kau hanya akan membawa masalah. Lagipula pernikahanku sempurna tanpamu." Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengacuhkan Sehun.

Sehun tetap tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo. Junmyeon bisa melihat kesedihan di dalam bola mata Sehun, namun pada akhirnya Sehun menguasainya dengan baik.

"Aku tahu hyung, maka dari itu, aku datang kesini." Sehun mengelus tengkuknya dengan wajah malu malu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kabar kalian saja, tidak apa apa kan?"

Semuanya terdiam. Kyungsoo hampir saja berbicara kembali, namun Junmyeon menahannya.

"Tak apa, apa kau mau makan siang disini? Kebetulan aku dan Kyungsoo baru saja selesai memasak."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak usah Hyung, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini."

Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dengan pita putih yang manis, lalu diletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ini hadiah pernikahan kalian, dariku. Memang tidak mahal, tapi aku harap kalian mau menerimanya."

Sehun kembali tersenyum, walaupun hatinya terasa sangat letih.

-xoxo-

Sehun akhirnya pamit pergi dan meninggalkan apartemen Junmyeon. Kyungsoo masih menatap tidak suka, walaupun dia sudah pergi dan hanya meninggalkan sekotak biru hadiah pernikahan untuk dirinya dan Junmyeon.

"Buang saja" ujar Kyungsoo yang jengah karena sedari tadi melihat Junmyeon berkutat dengan hadiah dari Sehun.

"Tidak bisa, ini hadiah, Kyungsoo"

"Hadiah dari orang yang sudah membohongi kita! Jangan lupakan itu." Kyungsoo sedikit membentak, air wajahnya berubah marah.

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kasar dan meninggalkan Junmyeon sendirian. Junmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat sifat Kyungsoo, dan membuka hadiah pemberian Sehun.

Sapu tangan berwarna biru langit dengan sulaman _**J&K, together forever.**_

Junmyeon tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia menangis.

-xoxo-

Sehun sampai di tempat kedua tujuannya. Sebuah mansion yang lumayan mewah di daerah Gangnam. Kali ini dia akan menemui satu pasangan lagi. Sehun tersenyum simpul, dan melangkah masuk, mengetuk pintu mansion yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu.

Pintu pun dibuka dan Sehun bisa menangkap siapa yang membuka pintu hanya dari suaranya.

"Sehun?" suara yang terdengar manis, sama seperti orang yang menyapanya sekarang.

"Hai, Luhan-hyung."

Luhan terlihat sangat senang dan menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Ayo masuk, diluar kan dingin!"

Sehun akhirnya masuk dirangkul oleh Luhan, bisa terlihat dari wajahnya, Luhan sangat sumringah dengan kedatangan Sehun.

"Chanyeol-ah! Lihat siapa yang datang!"

Luhan memanggil nama tunangannya. Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Luhan untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

Chanyeol akhirnya beringsut keluar dan membuka pintu kamar kerjanya, penasaran dengan suara Luhan yang terdengar sangat nyaring memanggil namanya. Dengan langkah sedikit malas dia menengok kearah ruang tamu.

Jantung Chanyeol seakan berhenti berdetak setelah melihat siapa yang dibawa Luhan.

-xoxo-

_Chanyeol merupakan mantan kekasih Sehun. Semenjak Sehun tidak bisa melupakan orang yang dia cintai, Chanyeol hadir dan membawa kehidupan baru untuk Sehun. Chanyeol selalu berkata bahwa Sehun berhak mendapatkan orang yang jauh lebih pantas, jauh lebih baik, dan jauh lebih bisa menjaga Sehun yang saat itu tengah sakit sakitan. Sehun tentu saja senang, dan pada akhirnya Sehun dan Chanyeol menjadi sepasang kekasih. _

_Semuanya berjalan lancar, Sehun menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol, bahkan sampai menginap pula. Dan saat menginap itu pula, mereka bercinta. Chanyeol mengambil malam pertama Sehun, dan anehnya Sehun sama sekali tidak menolak. Semuanya terasa seperti angin baru yang menyapu tubuh Sehun, dia begitu menikmatinya. Bahkan saat Sehun mengalami masalah dengan Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon, Chanyeol berada disana. Chanyeol mendukungnya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja. Sehun kembali menangis di pundak Chanyeol, tak tahan dengan apa yang dialaminya._

_Namun hal itu hanya sementara, Chanyeol tiba tiba menghilang tanpa mengabari Sehun. Sehun berusaha untuk mencari Chanyeol di berbagai tempat, namun hasilnya nihil. Setelah 2 bulan Sehun mencari Chanyeol, Sehun akhirnya menyerah. Sampai akhirnya, Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan di sebuah cafe. Mereka berkenalan dan singkat cerita, Sehun mengetahui bahwa Luhan baru saja bertunangan dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Sebagai adik yang baru dikenal Luhan, tentu Sehun merasa senang. _

_Tetapi sepertinya, Sehun harus mengalaminya kembali, perasaan sakit yang berusaha disembuhkannya justru terbuka dan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang terasa berkali lipat. Luhan ternyata bertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Takdir kembali mempermainkan hati Sehun. Dia hanya diam dan sesekali menyeka matanya, menahan air matanya yang sudah dipastikan tumpah saat Sehun datang ke acara pertunangan Luhan. Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah Chanyeol merasa seperti tidak mengenalinya. Sudah jelas, Sehun tidak lagi diinginkan dan pada akhirnya pindah kerumah Jongdae dan Xiumin. _

"Sebentar ya, kalian tunggulah disini, aku mau membuat pai apel." Luhan berujar riang dan mendudukkan Sehun di kursi ruang tamu bersama Chanyeol.

Sehun sekilas menggumam pada Luhan "Tidak perlu repot repot padaku, hyung". Namun Luhan bersikeras menyuruhnya menunggu.

"Tidak ada penolakan, pai apel buatanku terkenal enak. Tunggulah!" Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun lalu pergi melenggang menuju dapur.

"Apa kabarmu, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol terdengar gugup dan berat. Sehun tahu Chanyeol gugup, karena semenjak pertunangan itu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya.

"Aku baik baik saja, bagaimana denganmu, Hyung?"

"Aku...baik."

Tidak ada lagi yang saling berbicara saat itu, hanya Sehun yang memainkan jarinya, menunggu pai apel buatan Luhan segera datang.

"Luhan-hyung itu , orang yang baik ya, Hyung."

_Sangat baik malah_, pikir Sehun.

"Kau harus menjaganya."

_Kau harus menjadikannya nomor satu dari seribu jiwa yang harus kau jaga._

"Dia sangat manis,kan? Aku saja sudah langsung jatuh hati padanya saat pertama kali mengenalnya."

Sehun tersenyum, masih memainkan jemarinya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau...dia bernasib sama sepertiku."

_**Aku hanya berharap kau bahagia dengannya.**_

Chanyeol menunduk.

Batinya terasa sakit, entah sekeji apa perbuatan yang dia lakukan pada Sehun. Namun Sehun tidak pernah menyalahkannya. Sehun justru memberinya semangat agar bisa membahagiakan Luhan. Bagi Sehun, Chanyeol dan Luhan bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

-xoxo-

"Aku senang melihatnya kemari, bukankah begitu, Yeollie?" Luhan memijat pelan tengkuk tunangannya yang sedari tadi terdiam. Luhan tahu masa lalu Chanyeol dan Sehun. Namun Luhan tidak pernah mengungkit dan bertanya mengenai hal itu. Baginya, masa lalu hanya terjadi di masa lalu dan tidak pantas untuk dibicarakan kembali.

"Sehun terlihat kurus belakangan ini, apa dia baik baik saja ya."

Chanyeol pun semakin khawatir.

"Aku harap dia baik baik saja setelah ini, soalnya dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku."

Dan Chanyeol merasa hidupnya berakhir saat itu juga.

-xoxo-

Sehun ingin sekali menuju ke suatu tempat, dimana dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya sampai saat ini. Belum sempat dia menyatakannya, Sehun justru membuat kesalahan besar dan membuat cinta pertamanya tak kembali percaya dan meninggalkannya. Sehun hanya memandang miris jalanan dengan beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"Aku merindukanmu, _**Jongin hyung**__._"

Sehun hanya bisa menyimpannya dalam hati. Berharap suatu saat Jongin merasakan perasaannya. Namun sekarang, Jongin sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang Sehun tahu dari Xiumin, Baekhyun yang manis dan menjadi kekasih Jongin. Baekhyun yang tidak pernah menyakiti Jongin, dan terlebih, _Baekhyun yang tidak pernah berbohong pada Jongin._ Sehun yakin Jongin pasti sangat bahagia.

Rasa sesak itu muncul lagi. Rasa sesak yang begitu menginginkan Jongin kembali dan berbicara padanya.

Tak ingin berlama lama mengingat Jongin, Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Jongdae dan Xiumin.

-xoxo-

"Aku khawatir dengan Sehun." Jongdae bersikeras untuk tidak berbicara sepatah katapun pada orang yang di depannya saat ini, Junmyeon. Jongdae menjadi satu satunya orang yang dekat dengan Sehun setelah dia menghilang beberapa tahun. Junmyeon menghela nafas lalu berbicara kembali.

Saat ini Junmyeon dan Jongdae tengah berada di sebuah cafe. Junmyeon langsung menelpon Jongdae beberapa menit setelah Sehun meninggalkan apartemennya. Awalnya Jongdae ogah- ogahan menjawab dan menerima telepon dari Junmyeon. Namun saat Junmyeon meminta untuk bertemu dengannya dan membicarakan soal Sehun, Jongdae lantas menyetujuinya.

"Aku mohon, Jongdae. Aku tahu aku salah menilai Sehun selama ini. Aku minta maaf."

Jongdae melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jalan, berpikir sebentar. Jongdae lalu menatap Junmyeon datar, lalu meminum sedikit teh dalam cangkir yang hampir mendingin.

"Sehun tidak akan ada disini lagi."

Junmyeon terkejut. "Apa?"

"Ah, lupakan saja, Junmyeon. Sehun menginginkan kehidupan baru, dan aku akan memberikannya." Jongdae meneguk habis cangkir tehnya dan masih menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan datar.

"Omong kosong Jongdae."

"Bukankah istrimu itu akan senang kalau tidak ada Sehun? Aku tidak mengira kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan orang yang seperti dia." Kilah Jongdae.

"Jongdae-"

"Apa kau percaya pada Sehun saat dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Jongdae

Junmyeon menggeleng pelan.

_Junmyeon memang sadar saat itu dia tidak dalam posisi membela Sehun, namun dia juga tidak membela istrinya, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo saat itu membongkar semua kebohongan Sehun di hadapan Jongin. Sehun saat itu terpojok, bukan karena dia menyesal karena berbohong. Sehun memang menyesal, namun tatapan kekecewaan Jongin semakin membuat Sehun merasa tidak berguna. _

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak pernah pantas untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sehun"

**TBC**


End file.
